


Obey

by Hellotvshowtrash



Series: Obey [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotvshowtrash/pseuds/Hellotvshowtrash
Summary: Y/N moves to New Orleans after a heartbreaking divorce. She decides she will never be treated poorly again and she closes her heart off, deciding to use men strictly for pleasure. She meets Elijah Mikaelson in the process and becomes tangled in the world he lives in.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You
Series: Obey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986100
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1

Y/N slammed the passenger car door closed and hurried to the driver's side as her husband closely followed, screaming for her to stop. She tried to drown out his shouting as she hopped into the driver's side, closing the door between her and him. His hand caught the door before it could slam and he pulled it open, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of the vehicle. He dragged her into their front yard, tossing her into the grass. The alcohol on his breath was apparent as he screamed at her incoherently. He raised his leg and kicked her square in the stomach, and she let out a loud cry. Swinging her foot around, she tripped him and he fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. She stumbled to her feet, going as quickly as she could to get to her car. She slammed the door shut and shoved the key in the ignition. Pulling out of her driveway, she looked in her rearview mirror. She saw her husband standing up, shouting, and stumbling in the direction of the car.

Sobs racked over her as she drove. Pain coursed through her and she internally analyzed the damage. Bruised ribs. Pulled muscles. Nothing broken though. Her background in the medical field as a nurse made her very adept at identifying wounds, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. As soon as she got out of town, she’d go to the nearest hospital, wherever that may be. She turned her car onto the highway, accelerating to at least ten miles over the speed limit. She would go to a place where he couldn’t find her. Somewhere she’d disappear to. A glint on her left hand caught her eye as she passed a light post. Her wedding ring. Another sob escaped her lips as she looked at the ring. She rolled down her window and wiggled her finger out of the ring. With one last look at it, she tossed it out the open window. It flew in the wind behind her car, tinkling to the asphalt.

The moment the metal left her finger, a weight lifted from her shoulders. She was free from the man she tried so desperately to love, to change, to make him love her back. Her heart shattered, and she knew she would have to build herself back up. She vowed to never come back to this small town in Virginia. She vowed that she would never let anyone treat her that way again.

—

She awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her face free of tears as she sat up in bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man next to her. She rolled her eyes at the nightmare and got out of the bed of her one night stand, silently gathering her clothes that were strewn about the floor. She huffed as she looked for her bra. ’I threw it somewhere in here..’ she rummaged around and found it with a flourish “Aha!” She exclaimed, immediately followed by her hand slapping over her mouth as the man in the bed stirred. She dressed quickly, hopping into her jeans as she exited the bedroom. She closed the door behind her quietly, sighing, and running her hand through her wild hair.

She tiptoed out of the apartment and put her shoes on, quietly closing the door. She began her walk home in the crisp autumn air. The sun was rising as she set off. The term “walk of shame” no longer applied to her. She was the queen of struts, no longer ashamed of her promiscuity.

She walked and let herself remember that night 7 years ago. Y/N wasn’t one for reminiscing, but every year when the date rolled around, she can’t help but remember. She will never forget the fear, followed by the relief of the ring hitting the pavement. When the divorce was finalized a few months later, she cried even more, relishing her new start. She had transferred to the St. James Infirmary in New Orleans and restarted her nursing career. She adapted the “dont fuck with me” vibe very early on and earned herself a reputation of ‘bitch who gets stuff done’. She intended to keep that vow she made to herself. No one would ever treat her like that again.

Y/N breathed in the cool morning air as she walked, letting her eyes close slightly. She did enjoy her freedom, now more than ever. However, the walk from her one night stand’s apartment was much longer than she remembered it being. Her feet began to drag as she realized how tired she was with how little sleep she got. “Fuck,” She groaned as she realized she might be late for work because of the distance. She pulled out her phone to call her manager.

—

Y/N’s day was long and stressful. The ER was always busy but never like it was that night. She headed home after a fourteen-hour shift, dead on her feet. But not so dead she couldn’t get a drink.. and maybe some candy on the side. She got home and changed, switching her scrubs for a tight black dress, a pair of heels, and her Y/H/C hair cascading down her back. She headed to the local bar. Upon arrival, she made a beeline for her favourite seat at the bar. Tomorrow was her day off and she was going to enjoy tonight. She tried to flag down the bartender, a woman she had come to know by name - Sophie. Sophie was a tattooed smaller woman with brown hair and a pretty face. Definitely the bartender type. She was at the other end of the bar, seemingly in an intense conversation with a yummy tall, dark-haired man, who was wearing a suit that had to cost more than Y/N’s apartment. Y/N raised her hand in a wave and called for Sophie. Sophie turned to see who was calling and she smiled when she saw Y/N. She raised her index finger in the 'one-sec’ signal. Y/N decided she didn’t want to wait.

She made her way across the bar, which was starting to get crowded. She came up behind the dark-haired man and tapped on his shoulder. Sophie saw Y/N coming and rolled her eyes. The man turned and looked at her expectantly.

“You look like you want to buy me a drink,” Y/N flirted. He blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say.

“We’ll talk later,” Sophie said to the man. Then, turning to Y/N, she said “Don’t waste your time, he’s not interested.” She turned and walked back to tend to her bar filled with patrons.

The man’s shocked expression turned into a curious smirk as he turned his body toward her, resting his elbow on the bar. She flashed a quick grin at him, reaching her hand out to touch his tie. She traced a finger down the smooth fabric. She could feel how expensive it was. ’I’d like to take it off of him with my teeth,’ She thought to herself. “So, how about that drink, stranger?” She asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled and shook his head slightly, turning to move away from the bar. “Okay fine, let me buy you a drink then,” Y/N persuaded before he could take a step. He looked at her again.

“Alright,” he said smoothly. His faint accent took her by surprise and made her even more attracted to him than she already was. “My name is Elijah,” he extended his hand for her.

She gave him a devious smile, dragging her hand down his torso to meet his hand delicately. “Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella smut

Y/N and Elijah found themselves in a booth hours later, laughing together as they got to know one another. Y/N noticed that no matter how much Elijah drank, he didn’t seem to be getting as inebriated as she was. She slowed down her pace, although she was already quite drunk. She had been putting the moves on him relentlessly but they seemed to bounce off.

“There’s no way you’re that bad of a cook,” Y/N giggled at his kitchen horror story. He laughed along with her, nodding his head.

“The scorch marks went to the ceiling,” he remarked and she laughed even more. She nonchalantly placed her hand on his while laughing and his smile started to fade. “I do appreciate the gesture, Y/N, but I’m afraid I’m rather…” he trailed off as he tried to find the word for his status. Spoken for? Taken? “Emotionally unavailable,” he finished.

Y/N laughed at this, “As am I.” She eyed her hand on top of his still, then looked back into his eyes. They were dark, darker than she had thought they were. There was an emotion in them that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. He moved his hand out from underneath hers as he gave in to her advances, putting it on her thigh under the table. She flushed at this, her gaze faltering and she turned her head. ‘Pull it together Y/N,’ she thought to herself 'He’s just another man who would hurt you in the end,’ She turned her head back to him. She would be the one assuming dominance.

“Why don’t you,” she leaned in closer to him, her face inches from his, “take me back to your place?” Her breath was hot and laced with the scent of alcohol, but that wasn’t what Elijah was focusing on. Y/N moved her lips to his ear lobe, nibbling on it, then she proceeded to move down his neck, kissing her way into his bed. From this angle, he could practically see the blood moving beneath her skin, the vein perfectly poised for him to bite into. His eyes shifted into black and he felt the urge to drink and the lust he felt for her. He moved his hand up her thigh and down in between her legs. She startled at this, not expecting him to advance so easily. She pulled away slightly and moved back up to his ear. “I’m not sure that here is the best place,” she whispered, nibbling again. His fingers traced the lining of her underwear beneath her dress. Her breath hitched, and she wondered why he would give her this reaction.

It took years for Y/N to learn that men were for sex now. She used her fear and anger and twisted it into her power, she would not fear men, she would use them. But this one made a sensation creep into her stomach that she hadn’t felt in too long. She moved her hand below the table as well, palming his pleasantly large bulge he was sporting. She kissed his neck more, and he moved his fingers over her underwear, just above where she wanted him. He moved suddenly, standing from the booth.

“Follow me,” he looked at her and instructed and she obliged. It seemed as though he wanted more from that statement, but she just wanted him. She followed Elijah as he led her toward the back of the bar, in the direction of the restrooms. She smiled to herself. This was new. He opened the door to the single room and looked around for anyone watching, before rushing her in and locking the door behind them. He turned to face her, his back to the door. She grinned as she moved toward him, putting her hands on his chest and he grabbed onto her waist, breathing heavily.

Her heart sped as she lowered herself down, moving to unbuckle his belt. She lowered his suit pants and palmed him through his boxer briefs. He laid his head back against the door, a groan releasing from his lips. She slipped her hand up his trousers, her fingertips dancing on the base of his hard penis. He hissed lightly as her fingers grazed along the soft skin. She finally tore the fabric down, revealing his rather large member. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, locking eyes. She moved her hand around the base of him, gently pumping and rotating and he closed his eyes again, his breath escaping from his throat. Still keeping her eyes on his face, she took him in her mouth, gently swirling her tongue over the pink, swollen head of his cock. She progressively took him in more and more, speeding up her pumping hand matched with the bobbing of her head. Elijah’s hands found her head and she moved her eyes up again, meeting his as he looked down at her hungrily.

“You are exquisite,” he growled. He bunched her hair in his fist, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his cock. His hips started to twitch as he wanted to thrust, to feel the back of her throat, he wanted her to take all of him. As if they had the same thought, she took him in all at once, burying him deep in the back of her throat and he let out a loud groan, tightening his grip on her hair. Suddenly, he pulled her up and they were at the bathroom sink. He must have pulled her there quickly, she didn’t seem to realize she had walked over with him.

He bent her over the countertop of the sink, pulling her dress up and over her perfectly round ass. Her underwear was a mere thong and he wrapped his index finger around it, snapping it away. She gasped in surprise, fully enjoying being bent over right in front of the mirror. She could see the way he admired her body and she smiled to herself. ’Worship me,’ she thought to herself. She watched his face as Elijah inserted one of his long fingers into her wet folds. She moaned lightly as he started pumping in and out. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling, she was having too much fun watching him focus on pleasuring her. He licked his lips as added another finger and she moaned more, and he responded in kind, quickening his pace.

He knelt in front of her, and she could feel his warm breath on her wetness. It made her shiver with desire. His tongue flicked in and out of her quickly, drinking her in. He used his thumbs to pull and gain better access to her. He moved down to her clit and she gasped and moaned in delight. She moved her hips gently as he licked and sucked on her clit, and he moaned into her lightly, sending vibrations up her spine. She moved a hand back to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. He moved her legs apart slightly more, and he dove deeper, fucking her with his tongue and making circles around her clit. Her legs began to shake as she held herself up on her tiptoes, moving her hips in sync with him.

“I want you,” she moaned, finally closing her eyes. Elijah pulled himself up and adjusted his cock to meet her entrance. She felt him there, hovering over her.

“Is this what you want?” He asked. Before she could respond, she moved her hips back and took him in before he could thrust. They moaned in unison, Elijah’s out of pure surprise and enjoyment, hers from bliss. She began to move her hips faster. She lifted herself up on her elbows, looking into the mirror again as she fucked him. His hands grasped at her waist, helping her move rhythmically. His eyes met hers in the mirror and they seemed darker even still than she remembered. He grabbed her hair, pulling her upright as he seized control. He pushed her leg up onto the counter to gain better access into her. He wrapped his free arm around her torso, groping her breast over her dress as he started thrusting into her, hard.

Her jaw dropped as he thrust, his body molding into hers, her moaning becoming a constant, high “Fuck.” Her own hand dropped to her clit and she massaged as he moved and she could hear him growl in her ear as he watched her in the mirror. She threw her other arm up and to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her still. She let her eyes close as he started to kiss her neck as his thrusting came faster, both of them close to their limits.

She felt him nibble and then bite down on her neck, it was painful for a moment but soon euphoria took over her as she reached her orgasm. They both pushed over the edge together, his cum filling her deeply, hers dripping out onto the floor beneath them. She ground her hips onto him more as they both came, riding her ecstasy as long as she could. Elijah kept his mouth at her neck as he kissed and bit more, slowly coming down from the high. He released her leg and held onto her waist, making sure she could stand properly on her own.

Breathing heavily, she met his eyes in the mirror, “oh, my god,” she said, a smile on her lips. She felt wetness on her neck and saw a trickle of blood drip down and her eyes widened.

“I apologize, I got carried away,” Elijah said sheepishly while redressing. She moved her hand to her neck and looked at the blood on her fingertips. Her eyes moved back to his quizzically. She nodded slowly and grabbed a paper towel, cleaning herself. Her eyes moved to him occasionally while she did, watching him. He fixed his hair and adjusted his tie as he waited patiently for her while she made herself presentable again, and held the door open for her when they were ready to leave.

“A true gentleman,” she muttered. She was much more exhausted than she had expected she would be. She swayed slightly through the crowd around the bar, not noticing the looks from people within the proximity of the bathroom. Elijah nodded awkwardly at the people around as they passed by, realizing just how loud they had made. She made her way to the exit, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. Y/N locked eyes with Sophie at the bar and grinned wickedly at the look of disbelief on her face. ’He’s not interested’ rang in the back of Y/N’s head as she turned back to look at Elijah. She blew him a kiss and walked out the door of the bar.


	3. Part 3

The cool night air was welcomed on her flushed skin. She started her trek home robotically, only getting a few yards away when she was stopped. “Let me walk you home, you’re drunk and it could be dangerous,” Elijah grabbed her arm from behind, gently pulling her to look back at him.

“I think I’m okay, thanks though,” she said, “I walk this route pretty often. Besides, I’m not even really drunk anymore. You took care of that.” She winked at him and turned back to continue walking, but he held her arm firmly in his grasp.

“I insist,” he said with more authority.

She slowly turned back to him, eyebrows raised. “You insist? You insist on following me back to my house so you can know where I live? You don’t call the shots here,” she pointed her index finger onto his chest. Anger clouded her features, no longer the seductress she had been. She had switched into survival mode in the blink of an eye. Elijah released her arm, surprised.

“Y/N,” he muttered, “I overheard two men in the bar talking about following you.” He looked into her eyes, “now I insist you let me walk you home,” her eyes widened as he spoke, and then she shook her head quickly.

“Only because you heard those guys.” She searched his eyes for the truth, but she found confusion instead. She began to walk again quickly, not waiting for him to catch up even though he did very quickly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“I should tell you.. I don’t normally do that sort of thing,” he said, trying to strike up a conversation.

She snorted in response, “Yeah, well, I do.” And she rolled her eyes. Usually, her flings were easier than this. They’d let her go without a fight. But it seemed like Elijah wanted to be around her. Her heart started to warm at the possibility that someone might care enough to break through her walls until she crushed that thought and reminded herself of her vow. “No one will ever treat me like that again,” her thoughts seemed loud and Elijah looked at her.

“What did you say?” He whispered to her. She looked at him, confused, and realized she had spoken her vow aloud. His eyes held a type of curious concern, and she couldn’t decipher his intentions. That infuriated her.

“Nothing, just.. just stop talking,” she clenched her fists. She was becoming uneasy with the amount of time she was spending with the man, after already achieving her goal with him. Elijah grabbed her arm and the memory of that night all those years ago flashed in her mind again for a quick second. She pulled her arm away with a gasp. She looked at him, the emotional pain evident on her face. His eyes held horror and pity, almost as if he remembered the memory with her. Fire burned in her as eyes she looked at him. Elijah had never been scared of a human before, but this one would do what it took to survive. A few tense seconds passed before her shoulders fell and she continued walking.

“I’m too tired for this right now,” she said quietly. Pulling himself together, Elijah followed. He matched her pace and stuffed one of his hands into his suit pants pocket.

“I live close to here, if you would li-”, he started but Y/N cut him off with a glare.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but this,” she stopped again and pointed back and forth between them “was a one-time thing. I plan on never seeing you again. Thanks for some good dick, but I’m done with you now. I can make it home perfectly fine by myself." She started walking once again. This time Elijah held back and raised his eyebrows as he watched her go. He was intrigued by her, by her past and he wanted to know more.

She, on the other hand, had no interest in him whatsoever, although… he had something weird about him. The way he tried to command her to do things, and then seemed confused or annoyed when she didn’t immediately comply. Or the blood on her neck after their sexcapade in the bathroom. She touched her hand to her neck as she walked and felt the puncture wounds that had started to scab. Handsome, and charming and dark. She didn’t fear him by any means, she was determined to never fear a man again, but there was something dark within him and she didn’t know if she had the means to combat it.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked home, and he was gone.

—

"So, who is Elijah?” Y/N asked drunkenly. It was toward last call at the bar a few weeks later and Sophie was wiping down the hardwood surface. Sophie rolled her eyes and looked at Y/N.

“You’re here, drunk, asking about some guy instead of going home with your newest conquest. What gives?” Sophie took the empty glass that was between them and put it behind the bar. “Besides, if I told you who he is, you wouldn’t believe me,” Sophie said, quieter than before.

“I’m just interested, is all. He showed me a good time,” Y/N slurred. She had lied to herself. She was interested and she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“He’s not your type. Actually, I don’t think you have a type. You’ll fuck just about any man that breathes,” Sophie grumbled.

The comment stung Y/N and she furrowed her eyebrows, “did someone shit in your Cheerios this morning? You’re being a bitch,” Sophie’s jaw dropped as Y/N spoke. Y/N didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

“Out. Now.” Sophie pointed at the door of the bar. Y/N started laughing as if Sophie was joking. “Get out.”

Y/N stopped laughing and her face fell. “Aww come on, Soph. I’m just drunk it’s fine,” Y/N started to move off of her barstool and tripped, almost tumbling to the ground. She started laughing again as Sophie stood her ground and watched her leave. Y/N stumbled onto the city street in the dark morning. Still laughing to herself, she began her walk home. She tripped over her own feet and began to fall to the ground, extending her arms out to catch herself, but the ground never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw two handsome, identical men. No, there was only one, she clarified for herself. She was much drunker than she thought she was.

“Llllijah?” She slurred. He sighed and brought her back up to her feet.

“You’re lucky I happened to be passing by,” he told her.

“I can take care of m'self,” she said, her eyes partially closed. He couldn’t help but smile at how feisty she was, even in her current state. She pulled away from him and started walking again. “What, are you stalking me?” She spun around to face him, attempting to walk backward and successfully falling on her butt in the middle of the street. Elijah rolled his eyes as she laid down on the ground, groaning. “Mm llliijah, look at the stars!” She weakly lifted her hand, pointing loosely at the sky. Elijah looked up toward the sky and was astonished to be able to see the stars so well. He looked back down at Y/N, her eyes glued to the stars. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, already regretting what he was about to do. He stripped off his suit jacket put it over Y/N as he lowered himself to the cold street ground to lay next to her. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars with her.

“I’ve been thinking about you lately,” he said to her quietly. She stayed still, continuing to look at the stars. A small diamond of a tear slid down her cheek but went unseen as Elijah continued. “I don’t know you. And you don’t know me. But, I think I’d like to take the time to know you,” he slowly reached his hand to meet hers. She jerked her hand away and stood hastily, breathing fast. The coat slid off of her and unto the ground.

“Elijah, I don’t know who you think you are. I am wild. I am fire. I am my own, and I will never be anyone’s, ever again.” her fight or flight response had sobered her up rather quickly and the fire in her eyes burned brightly. Elijah got up from the street, moving slowly.

“I quite enjoy your wild ferocity,” he put his hands up in defense, trying to slowly move toward her. “I don’t want you to be afraid or in pain,” The walls around her heart were tall and dense, and he had the urge to tear them down and see her as she truly was. He couldn’t help but feel that she would make one hell of a vampire.

Her chest rose and fell heavily. The single tear she had shed turned to multiple streaming down her cheeks and she ignored them. His eyes held a promise to her, one she didn’t understand and was frustrated with. He owed her nothing, she owed him nothing. They were nothing. They were just two strangers. “I am not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of anyone. If anything, I’m the one people should be afraid of,” she lifted her head defiantly.

His eyes held hers, his promise still in them. A glint of amusement flashed on his face. “I should be afraid of you?” He practically laughed at the idea and truth be told, Y/N’s bravery was faltering. He used to seem harmless, noble, a gentleman. As the conversation progressed, he seemed to become devilish and dark. Simultaneously dangerous and attractive. He took a step toward her but she held her ground, her chin still raised. He lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed her soft skin. She almost melted into his warm touch but held her ground. “You are fire. You are wild. You are your own. But I would like you to be mine as well,” he wrapped his free arm around her waist, his other hand still caressing her cheek. She gasped and held onto him, suddenly off-balance. Their eye contact hadn’t broken once. “Let me show you what you could have if you chose me.”

She puffed her chest out as he held her, recomposing herself. “I am not one to be tamed, Elijah. I wasn’t born to obey or to let someone else be in control. I’m the one calling the shots here, not you.” His eyes grew darker, and she couldn’t tell if she was seeing things in the moonlight or if they had actually changed colours.

He leaned down, his face level with hers now and he breathed gently into her ear. He spoke softly, almost a whisper.

“Are you challenging me?”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

Y/N gasped as he took hold of her arms and moved her into the alley nearest them.

“I’ll ask again,” Elijah growled, pushing her against the brick wall of the alley, “are you challenging me?” She looked at him and into his eyes. She should be scared of him, as she almost was before. She searched his eyes for a reason and couldn’t find one.

“Yes.” She whispered. He lifted her up roughly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her between his own body and the wall behind her. His mouth went to her neck and her head tilted back. She let out a low moan as he kissed and bit gently. She felt something sharp graze along her neck where he kissed. “I don’t know who or what you are,” she moaned as he kissed, “but I want you.” He obliged, holding onto her by the underside of her thighs, he ground his hips against hers and she could feel his bulge against her, just where she needed him. Damn clothes. She gasped in pain as he bit into her neck, and although it hurt, she received a wild sort of pleasure that she had never experienced before. “Vampire,” she whispered.

He pulled away and looked into her Y/E/C eyes, his were a solid black circle amidst red sclera, with dark veins lining the skin underneath. It faded as he looked into her eyes and he was suddenly hesitating. She nodded, breathing heavily as his face went back to normal. He searched her eyes for anything that was against this, against this moment they had and many more they were about to have, but she wanted it and him, and she showed him that by pulling him again and kissing him, the blood on the corner of his mouth mixing in with their kiss. The taste of her own blood gave her a weird sense of erotic euphoria.

Y/N was no fool. The superstitions and supernatural of New Orleans ran deep within the blood of the culture and people there. She had more or less agreed that maybe everything was possible. She just didn’t know how possible.

He kissed her hard and started to move his mouth away from hers and down her neck, not biting her this time but lifting her progressively more as he kissed around her chest and breasts over her clothes. She let out a low moan and jerked her hips forward, begging. “Take me to your house,” she gasped. Pulling her away from the wall but still holding onto her by the waist, he ran. And physically, she knew they shouldn’t have arrived at what she assumed was his house as fast as they did, but in a matter of seconds - he meant it when he said he lived nearby - she was pushed up against another brick wall inside a building next to a front gate.

Y/N kissed him again, hands on either side of his face, desperately swirling her tongue with his. He kissed her back, one of his hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt. She pulled away and obliged, ripping her shirt off as quickly as possible. He paused now and admired the sight of her.

“I didn’t get to see all of you before,” he said, his eyes raking over her body hungrily. She reached for his tie and pulled it loose, unbuttoning the first button on his pristine white shirt.

“I didn’t get to see all of you either,” she said. He set her back on the ground and quite literally tore off his shirt, buttons flying about. She grabbed the tie before he could throw it. “For later,” she winked. He smiled lustfully at her and grabbed her by the waist again, pulling her in.

Elijah sped once more, and this time they stopped on a staircase farther into the house. She flipped them and pushed him up against the railing, her hand tracing down his bare abdomen to his belt. She loosened his belt with one hand and slid underneath the waistband of his pants. He hissed at the feel of her hand over his underwear. She pumped his hard cock lightly over his boxers, and he let his head fall back for a second. She took her hand out and removed the belt entirely, hanging it over the railing beside him. She lowered his pants ever so slightly, letting his erection spring out. He was painfully hard and wanted relief in her. Y/N lowered herself down on the stair beneath her, her hand moving to stroke him. Without hesitation, she took him in her mouth, her hand dropping down to caress his balls as she sucked and licked his cock. He growled lowly as she blew him, her tongue swirling wonderfully around the sensitive head. He used both hands to gather her hair and held it in a ponytail with one hand, tugging her roughly. She moaned as she bobbed her head and she nodded, giving him the okay. He pushed her head completely down, making her take all of him at once. He groaned loudly as she gagged. He could feel the back of her throat just on his tip.

Elijah released her and pulled her back up to him, her eyes watering as he kissed her. His hands lowered and he fumbled with the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and suddenly her back was against the railing as he turned her and slid his hand down the front of her pants, just above her underwear. He rubbed gently, feeling the wetness that had soaked into her underwear. She moaned as they kissed, his fingers gently circling her clit over her underwear.

Y/N pulled away from the kiss but he kept his fingers where they were. “You’re teasing me,” she whispered.

“What is it you would like me to do?” He questioned, his eyebrow raised.

“Show me what you do to people who challenge you, Elijah,” she looked into his eyes fiercely. His face turned then, filling with hunger and lust as he removed his hand from her. He picked her up again and sped to a room that she assumed was his, closing the door roughly behind them. The pale moonlight shone in from a set of windows and double doors leading to a balcony. He nearly tossed her on the bed, tugging at her pants as she laid on her back on the soft comforter. She wriggled out of her jeans and he parted her legs. The tie she held fell onto the bed next to her.

“You are stunning, I was right about that at the bar,” he purred. She felt her cheeks flush, and she hoped he didn’t notice. The light was dim, but not so dim that he couldn’t drink in her figure. He took himself in his hand and stroked lightly, looking at her body. “I want you to take off your remaining clothing,” he commanded. He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, and he continued to stroke his cock lightly as he watched her wriggle out of her panties and bra.

“Gorgeous,” Elijah hummed again, “I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself,” he said now. She looked at him desperately.

“Elijah, I-,”

“Now, Y/N,” he commanded. “I don’t take well to challenges.”

She let her head fall onto the bed again and crept her hand in between her legs. She opened them wide for him to see. She dipped her index finger into her wet folds, her vagina begging for him. She moaned lightly as she inserted her finger into herself and pumped it slowly. She lifted her head to look at him. He was watching intently, but he was no longer touching himself. His cock was erect and pink at the tip. She took out her finger and circled it at her clit, making herself moan in delight. She closed her eyes as she continued, a mixture of her fingers inside her and rubbing at her clit.

She hadn’t even noticed his movement and when he grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head, she gasped and her eyes flew open. He was over her now, his eyes hungry for her. She panted and grinned at him, a gleam in her eyes as she lifted her legs and hooked them around his waist and flipped them quickly, giving her the upper hand. On her knees, she put her wet entrance just above his cock, and he could feel her hovering just above him, teasing him and making him wait for it. She grabbed his hands now and placed them over her breasts as she slowly sank down, taking his length in its entirety. She lifted herself up and down slowly, getting used to the feel of him inside her at this angle. He moved his hands to her hips as she bounced faster, helping her keep balance and rhythm. They moved in sync together, the kind of movements of two people who knew what the other liked, who knew the ins and outs of one another. She let her head fall back, her breasts bouncing with her, moaning quietly. He groaned as she quickened, his eyes raking over her hungrily. He watched as she rode.

She pulled her head back to look him in the eye and she continued, “For someone who doesn’t take challenges well, you’re not very in control,” she whispered. His eyes darkened and he grinned wickedly. He sat up quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist, flipping them back over so he was on top. On his knees now, he thrust into her roughly. She gasped as he fucked her, her hips lifting to meet his. He hunched down as he thrust, his lips meeting hers for a moment and then moving down and to her neck, her chest, her breasts, anywhere he could kiss and nibble and bite. She moaned loudly, “Elijah,” she gasped, her hands clawing down his back and sides as he filled her. Her orgasm came suddenly and electrically. She convulsed underneath him and he pulled his head up to watch her fall over the edge.

He slowed his pace as her eyes rolled back and she gasped and panted. He lowered his head next to her ear. “I’m not done with you yet, baby,” he whispered. She looked at him as he pulled away, her eyes wide and a small, pleased smile on her face. He grasped either side of her waist and flipped only her around this time, lifting her to her hands and knees. She giggled, but held herself up lazily, her first orgasm making her sluggish. He pushed on her upper back, making her fall onto her chest and face, creating an elegant slant with her back. He snatched the tie that was on the bed next to them still and tied her hands behind her back with it, keeping her in place. He adjusted himself and began fucking her again, not slow as she recuperated, but fast and rough, hitting a sweet spot every single time. He groaned as he grasped one hand onto her hip, pulling her into him. His other hand went to her hair and he grabbed a fistful of it, making her moan louder.

“Fuck, Elijah,” she gasped as he tightened his grasp on her hair and he pulled harder, her moans slowly escalating into muffled screams against the comforter.

“I want you to cum again, Y/N,” he growled and she nodded quickly.

“I.. I’m close again,” she panted. “Cum with me,” she begged. His pace quickened, as he was close too. Her stomach tightened as he thrust once more and she came undone again, her knees trembling as they held her weight. He came right after her, his cock twitching and unloading into her, hot and fast. He panted and untied her hands, pulling out of her and rolling over on the bed.

She moved her knees and laid flat on her stomach next to him, looking at him as he looked at the ceiling. He turned his head as she looked at him, her quiet eyes analyzing him. He got up from the bed and went through a door on the far end of the room. She closed her eyes and heard running water. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned her up, gently and almost tenderly. She blinked to herself in confusion, she wasn’t used to such aftercare. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and laid on the bed, facing her. He smiled at her and opened his arm to her. She looked at him and his arm, confused.

“What, have you never cuddled after sex?” He asked.

Hesitantly, she moved into his side, her head laying on the crook of his arm and chest. He planted a soft kiss on her head, and a small panic rose in her chest. He stroked her back with his hand, again, a type of tenderness she had never known, even in her marriage. Her heartbeat quickened again.

“Are you okay?” He asked. He couldn’t see her face but he heard her heartbeat pick up and felt wetness on his chest, dripping down his side. She lifted herself from the bed and nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just uh-,” she started to gather her clothes and dress, “I’m gonna get out of here,” she said as she slipped a foot into her pant leg.

“Hey,” he said softly and grabbed her hand. She paused, but couldn’t turn to look at him. She faced away from him, her other hand shakily wiping away tears. “What’s wrong?” He pulled her closer to him, making her face him entirely. Her anxiety ran rampant in her chest and she felt small like she had to run to safety. She closed her eyes and breathe deeply, trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes again to a concerned Elijah. “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered. He stood up in front of her and wiped a tear away. Her heart warmed and she liked the feel of his hand on her face. That was what scared her the most. She gave a small nod.

“Can I get into your bed under the covers?” She asked, a shiver coming over her. He nodded and pulled the blankets back for her. He walked over to the dresser and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and pulled out a t-shirt for her, placing it on the nightstand closest to her as he dressed in the clean boxers. He climbed into the side of the bed opposite her, still watching her with concern. “I should tell you, I don’t normally do this sort of thing,” she tried to joke with him but it fell flat in her voice. He smiled warmly at her, but he didn’t open his arm to her again, in fear that she might try to run away again.

She laid on the pillow next to him, her anxiety fading slightly in the welcoming warmth of the bed, even though it should probably be spiking with what she was about to ask.

“Can we talk about the fact that you’re a vampire?”


	5. Part 5

Although she didn't want to admit it, Y/N couldn't get Elijah out of her head. She had spent that entire night with him, asking questions and getting to know each other, and then more nights after that were spent lost in each other or in conversation. He had begun to learn the secrets she hid, beginning with why she was in New Orleans. She was finally letting herself fall for someone, and someone good at that.

_A giggle broke through her lips as he pecked them again, "No, really though, it's...." she trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "A long story." She finished, swallowing gently._

_"I've got plenty of time, and I don't plan on letting you go from this bed any time soon," He squeezed her in his arms as they laid in his bed together for the fourth time that week. She sighed and gave him a small smile._

_"Why do you want to know so badly? I'm here, with you, aren't I?" she tried to sound chipper but she was clearly upset._

_"Because," He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. "I want to help you overcome this. I can see that it's still bothering you," She started to get defensive but calmed herself._

_"I have to keep reminding myself that this is real. That you care about me. That you won't hurt me." She whispered. A quiet tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away._

_"I have to keep reminding myself that you still want me around, even after knowing everything." He countered. She chuckled at him and nuzzled into his chest._

_"Well.. I married young, my 'high school sweetheart', James..." She told him the story of her horrible marriage, the abuse, the neglect. She let herself remember the bruises and fractures, the shouting, and the cold feeling that took over her heart. She told him everything. And, when she was finished and a blubbery, tearful mess, he still kissed her warmly._

Her coworkers must have thought her crazy as of late, being chipper and positive even under the stress of the ER. She even waved to her fellow nurses as she exited the building at the end of her shift. They awkwardly waved back to her, then turned to gossip about how weird her mood had been lately. She pulled out the keys to her car as she walked through the dark parking lot. She let herself get absorbed by her thoughts of all the time they had spent together recently as she reached her car door. The next thing she knew, her head was pushed to the cold metal of the car and she was unconscious.

-

A groan came from deep within her chest as Y/N raised her hanging head. It spun as she lifted it to look at her surroundings. Her hands were tied loosely behind her back. Confused, she pulled her hands out easily and looked at them. She looked around again to gather her bearings. She was in a living room of an eerily familiar empty house, and it made a pit fall in her stomach. She stood and the old curtains hanging from the window fluttered in the breeze. The sunset was creeping over the horizon, making the sky turn a dusty blue colour.

"Y/N! You're awake!" A horribly familiar voice rang from the kitchen entrance behind her. Her heart nearly stopped. A voice she had never thought she would hear again. The smell of alcohol filled the area and she remained still, hoping that maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't see her. "What, baby? Did you miss me?" A rough hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Her ex-husband, James, stood behind her. She choked back a sob but her face hardened as she looked at him. He stood taller than her, but now he was hunched and gaunt, as if it wasn't just alcohol he was consuming anymore. His dark hair was shaggy and tangled and his hand shook slightly as he gripped her.

"What am I doing here, you psycho?" She demanded. He grinned. Why would he kidnap her and bring her back to the house they once shared?

"I forgot how much I love your ferocity," he said, raising his hand. She flinched as he did so, but he moved his hand to his eyes, rubbing them.

"You're drunk," it was more of a statement than a question, at least he was how she remembered him. "How did I get here?" She folded her arms across her chest, trying to act tougher than she felt. Everything that she worked so hard to become could break any second because of him. She felt a buzz in her scrub pocket and froze. Of course he wasn't smart enough to take her phone. A plan began to form and she let out a fake sigh and reached a hand out to him. "I did miss you," she whispered as she caressed his arm.

His eyes widened and he faltered. "You did?" He asked. His brow furrowed. "But you left me and filed for divorce," his eyes started to fill with anger.

"Because you hurt me before, but I know you wouldn't do that to me now, would you baby?" Y/N took control of the situation again, fear coursing through her veins. She couldn't afford to show him how terrified she truly was. She had to take his instability into her favour.

"No, no, no... I wouldn't," he looked down and shook his head. He stared intently at the floor between them as if searching for something, puzzlement taking over his features. "You're gonna stay with me now, right? We can be together again?" He asked. He started to sway back and forth, obviously drunk.

"Of course, James. But I have a favour to ask. Could you get me some food? I'm starved." She asked sweetly. He looked back at her, the skin around his eyes was bruised slightly and sunken. Realization flooded them.

"Of course!! I forgot," he turned and headed into the kitchen where he had a cooler kept. Y/N pulled out her phone quickly and opened her texts with Elijah. She had a missed call from him. She sent him a pin drop of her location and one word:

" _Help_ "

She put the phone away quickly as James called out. "I made us sammiches. I thought we could go grocery shopping together tomorrow seein' as we'll be livin' here again," he returned to the living room holding two plastic baggies with sandwiches and two bottles of beer. Y/N sighed at the sight and took hers from him, her smile a grimace.

"Thank you, honey," she used the pet name and watched him as he sat on the floor and tore open the plastic. "How did you know where I was?" She slowly sat on the floor across from him, careful to not seem too anxious for fear she'd tip him off.

"Oh, that's easy," he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth and chewed as he spoke. "I followed you when you first left all those years ago, just to see where you was goin'. Then, I went back recently to see you, and you were in a bar that a bunch of vampires hang out at. I stuck around for awhile, watchin' you, telling the bartender to slip you some vervain in yer drink every night, cause lord knows I don't want them gettin' into yer head. Then, I saw you talkin' to some shmuck in a suit and well, I just couldn't have you chatting up a vampire. An original one, at that." Y/N's heart stopped at his words. She started to shake. "He's been watching me.... he knows about Elijah? About vampires?' She held back tears and he looked at her now, completely serious. "What, you didn't think I'd find out? About a year and a half after you left, I was in a car accident. Drunk driving. Obviously it was me that was drunk. It should've been me that died, not that poor boy." He shook his head and took a swig of beer, "but that done did it. The full moon hit and it was the worst pain I ever felt." He said nonchalantly.

"What are you saying?" Y/N let out a sob, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey." He said now, his voice sober and no longer slurring as it was. His act was much better than hers. "I'm saying that I'm a werewolf, tonight's the full moon, and you better run."


	6. Part 6

Mystic Falls, Virginia. Known for its quaint, close-knit community, beautiful scenery with the nearby forest, and nothing exciting ever happening. At least, that's how she remembered it.

Y/N ran as fast as her body would let her as the moon began to rise in the sky. She heard a howl come from the distance behind her and her legs carried her faster. The trees around her were all dead in the cold, soon to be winter air. She stumbled on tree roots protruding from the ground but kept going. ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, this can't be happening, how did I get here?_ ' Ran on a loop through her head. Pain coursed through her body while she tried to observe the trees as she ran deeper into the forest, thinking maybe she could climb one. The branches were too far up on most of them for her to reach, and if they were within arm's length, they were too brittle to hold her weight. Her pant leg caught on an upward-pointing stick and the fabric tore as she traveled. Her breath became shallower and her speed faltered. She needed a plan, fast. She needed Elijah.

_She stared at James from where she sat across from him, horrified at this new information. A wide grin stretched across his face as he watched the gears turn in her head. He gestured to check a watch that wasn't on his wrist. "Sun'll be fully set soon. You might wanna eat that sandwich for some energy. You're gonna need it," he took another bite of his and she felt like throwing up._

_"You're lying," she said, although she believed every word._

_He laughed, bits of bread flying, "You know I'm not. I'm going to make you pay. You left me, you divorced me, made me broke. All I ever did was take care a ya." He glared at her. "Your little boyfriends not here to save you, either. This is going to be fun." He gave her the 'cheers' motion with his half-empty beer bottle and took a swig. Y/N gulped hard. She raised both hands to her head as she shook, a sob tearing out of her lungs. James started to laugh. "You really thought I was gonna fall for you missin' me, and you really thought I wanted to be with you again. You dumb bitch. I'm not crazy!" He yelled as he stood, beer bottle still in hand. He lifted his leg back to deliver a swift kick to her stomach, knocking her flat on her back and leaving her breathless. Her phone fell out of her pocket beside her. She coughed and held her stomach, tears blurring her vision. He stomped his heel down on the phone and growled. "I'm going to let you run. And I'm going to hunt you down. And if you called for help, I'll kill them too."_

She clutched her stomach as she slowed, stitches forming an uncomfortable cramp in her abdomen. She breathed heavily, gasping for air. She leaned against a tree, looking around her to find something, anything to hide her. ' _Come on, think_.' She yelled at herself. _'You grew up here. You knew these woods like the back of your hand_.' That was the problem. She knew them before. She didn't know them now. Now, they were dark and harrowing and deadly as she ran for her life. She heard a twig snap in the distance. She pushed herself flat against the tree, closing her eyes and praying. ' _The cemetery_ ,'' Y/N remembered living somewhere close to the cemetery and walking there for some peace after a particularly bad fight with James. She looked around, desperately trying to remember which direction she needed to go. She bit her lip and made the decision. Taking a deep breath, she began her sprint again, heading northwest, deeper into the forest.

Occasionally stopping for air or because she heard a noise, she ran for what felt like hours before she saw headstones rising from the ground. She let out a cry of relief, followed by a cry of surprise as she heard a growl come from a few yards behind her. Not daring to look back, she sprinted for the first mausoleum she saw. She ran inside and slammed the iron gate behind her, looking for something to hold the door closed. A shovel from a lazy caretaker lay on the floor of the mausoleum and she grabbed it. She pushed it through the door handles, effectively barring it shut. She sighed and pressed her back to the doors, closing her eyes for a moment's relief.   
  
The moment passed before a huge force knocked into the iron gates, sending her flying forward and onto the cold stone floor, her head slamming onto the concrete. The wolf had managed to claw through the gates, creating open gashes on her back. He continued to slam his body into the gates, trying to reach her as she lay on the ground. A shout echoed throughout the cemetery, followed by a growl and a canine yelp and the metal of the gates ceasing to rattle. Her head spun as she backed away from the gates, pleads for her life escaping her lips.

"No, no, please!" She shouted when the iron gates flew open before her. Her body finally gave out as she saw a human figure running to her, and her mind went dark.

—

She awoke back in her empty house, again on the hardwood of the living room floor. Thankfully, her hands weren't tied behind her back this time. Her head was pounding as she regained consciousness and she didn't dare try to lift her head off the floor. She felt a wet puddle beneath her hands as she moved her fingers gingerly. The curtains still swayed in the breeze the open window carried through, but the sky was turning a dark purple as the sun began to rise. She blinked tiredly a few times. ' _Maybe I should just go back to sleep_ ,' she thought to herself and she started to close her eyes again.

"Please, don't fall asleep again. You've lost blood and I'm afraid you have a concussion, I don't want you dying in your sleep," a deep and gentle voice came from the corner of the room. She moved her head to look in that direction and it ached even more but she wanted to see him. Her hair was bloody and left streaks on the floor as she moved.

"Elijah," her voice was raspy and barely there. "You came," she almost smiled before processing what happened. "Where is he?" She spoke louder and her voice filled with fear.

There was silence for a moment before his reply. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I thought he would come back here, but he hasn't. He bit me. I may or may not have thrown him against a tree, I thought that might do the trick but I think I just shattered a few of his ribs." She sat up slowly, every muscle in her body screaming at her to stay down. She crawled over toward him and found him sitting in the corner. She left a bloody streak from where she crawled. His breathing was labored and his skin was clammy but he gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll be fine. The venom just has to pass. Nothing can kill me, remember?" He flashed a toothy grin at her. "It'll be an uncomfortable few hours, but if you drink from me now, you should heal up and we'll be ready to go when the sun rises fully. I'll take you home and this will all be over," He promised.

She nodded slowly and moved in between his legs, laying herself down on him. Blood poured unevenly from her wounds as she laid on him. She was already so cold. He weakly moved his arm to lay over her. "I'm so tired and my head hurts," she whispered, her eyes closing again. Elijah groaned as he brought his wrist to his lips and bit, creating an open wound for her to drink from.

He brought his arm down to her lips and she drank a mouthful slowly. "There's werewolf venom in my system, so you should heal, but slowly. Just like me." He said. She nodded gently as she fell asleep, her heartbeat slow in Elijah's ears. He convinced himself it was part of the hallucinations as her heartbeat came to a stop. Her lips were still on his wrist.


	7. Part 7

Elijah paced back and forth in the empty space, her body lying on the cold wooden floor. The blood beneath her had turned cold and began to congeal, staining the floor beneath it. It had been several hours now and she still hadn't woken up. He had held her the entire morning, his hallucinations passed within hours of her heartbeat stopping and he realized she truly was dead. He ran bloody hands through his hair, his white button-down shirt stained a horrible red. The sun had risen now, the light shining in through the open window, cascading light down onto her. His eyes avoided how the light made the different shades of Y/H/C come alive in her hair, creating waves of depth that he so desperately wished would move.

"Why didn't it work?" He shouted, throwing a punch into the wall nearest him. He fell to his knees, eyes closed as tears streamed down his face. ' _How is this happening again?_ ' He let his head hang. ' _Every time I let someone in.. they die_.' His thoughts filled with the dark hair and brown eyes of his past lovers, their different perfumes mixing in his memory. 

He raised his head and willed his eyes to look at her. She was beautiful as ever, her skin smooth and her hair was laid wildly about, practically floating in the blood beneath. He bit his lip at the sight of her. She used to be fiery and passionate and full of life. Now, that fire was out and she was cold. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He stood and numbly walked out onto the white-painted front porch of the house he assumed she and James shared together. He stood at the railing and leaned on it, his hands gripped the wood so tightly it began to splinter. He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply. James would pay for this.

He heard a sharp gasp and a sputtering cough come from inside the house. He turned sharply, at full attention. His knees shook as he sped back to the front door, looking to the left into the would-be dining room. Y/N's eyes were fluttering and she was beginning to sit up in the middle of the room, coughing and gasping for air. Elijah sped to her side, dropping to his knees and grabbing her face on either side.

"Y/N, I'm here. It's me, I'm here, you're okay," he gasped, reassuring himself more than her.

"Elijah," she choked out. Her voice was raspy and her throat was bone dry. She coughed again, gesturing to her throat. Her mind spun as she recalled the events of the night before. She remembered dying. "Am I..?" She whispered. 

"You're in transition," he whispered back. He pulled her into an embrace and she clutched at the back of his blood-stained white button-down. "Your heart stopped before my blood healed you." There was a silent question lingering in his statement, one that he didn't have to ask for her to know the answer. He released her and held her face in his hands again, examining her eyes questioningly.

"I want to turn. I need to. I don't want to die," she looked into his eyes and nodded. Relief flooded him and he sighed. He lowered his hands from her face.

"We'll find someone immediately. You'll need a daylight ring as well. We should leave for New Orleans at once," He stood and held his hand out for her to take. She looked at him and shook her head slowly.

"No... no, I'm not leaving Mystic Falls until I make James suffer like he's made me suffer for so many years. I _died_ because of him, Elijah. Maybe he'll be the next one to die," Her eyes went from glassy to hard as she made up her mind, and there was no changing it. 

Elijah nodded his head slowly and solemnly, lowering his hand. "I understand, Y/N, but I think -," 

"No. I've made my decision. I'm tracking that bastard down." She stood up from the ground, the blood cold on her hands. "I need to clean up, and then complete the transition. He's not getting away that easy. He's probably still in town somewhere, that lowlife." She scowled. Her heart filled with rage at the thought of him. The fact that he succeeded in his goal to kill her.. made her sick. Elijah lifted a hand to her upper arm, squeezing gently.

"I'll help you," he promised. "I'll teach you to control yourself, but I'm not going to step in when it comes to him. He deserves your wrath," She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Are you really okay with this?" He asked.

Y/N's face fell blank at the question and she turned away from him. Was she? She couldn't tell, the only thing she knew at that moment was anger. "We'll find out when I'm finished with him. I can't focus on anything else." She shrugged. If Elijah hadn't known better, he'd say she had switched off her humanity, but she wasn't even a vampire yet. He did know better and he knew this was her coping mechanism. Getting even. Anger. Defensiveness. An unmatched ferocity. She looked out the open window into the neighborhood that hadn't changed since she lived there. She focused on a house kiddie corner from hers. "I wonder if the Donovan's are home..."

—

Matt Donovan lay motionless on the hallway floor in his home, a bloody bite puncturing his neck after greeting his old friend Y/N. 

"Try to come in now," she called to Elijah as she kneeled next to Matt's body. He stepped through the threshold without being invited in. She nodded, still examining the freshly dead body. "Sorry, Matt. Needed to complete the transition," she deadpanned.

"Well, you've killed your first meal. Let's work on not killing, next time?" He rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait until nightfall to be able to track James down." 

Y/N sighed in frustration. "I can't leave this house now. And I'm still so thirsty." She moved her hands exasperatedly. 

Elijah moved by her side and put a hand on her back. "Patience, Y/N. I know how badly you want this. Every sense is heightened right now." His hand trailed down her back and fell loosely to his side.

"You can't seriously be hitting on me right now," Y/N scowled. Elijah chuckled at her response and walked over to the living area.

"No, I'm not," he gestured for her to follow him to the couch where he sat and crossed his legs, draping his arms across the back of it. "That can wait for a later time. But, I can guarantee that it'll be so much better than it ever was when you were human." He winked, trying to lighten the mood.

Y/N continued to scowl at him, following him slowly but not onto the couch. "I genuinely cannot think of anything other than my rage. Night better fall soon or I might just have to kill someone else," she vaguely threatened.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try," He paused. "Do you even know how to fight?" The question dawned on him, and he suddenly became very serious. Her face dropped and she looked at the floor.

"I only know how to defend myself. I learned the hard way because of James." She said quietly. Elijah looked at his watch and back up at her. 

"Let me teach you," Elijah stood from the couch and unbuttoned his bloody suit jacket, revealing an even bloodier button-down shirt. She looked him over intently, finally taking in his gory appearance. Sorrow filled her eyes. 

"Is that my blood?" She asked. He looked down at his shirt and back up at her. He nodded slowly.

"For the most part. A bit may be mine," he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Remember who did this to you," her eyes met his again as he spoke and the fire in her reignited. Anger flashed across her face. "Get angry. Think about all the things he's done to you. Let it fuel you," he saw the anger rise in her as her chest began to heave. A grimace came over her face. 

"He.. he abused me for years," her hands combed through her hair, gripping at the roots as she began to pace the living room. "He made me believe I was worthless. Unlovable. I tried to make him love me for years and all I got was bruises and broken bones," Her voice began to rise. "And when I finally get my own life that I love - _he took it away_." She screeched. She stopped by an end table next to the couch and threw the lamp that sat atop it. It shattered against the wall. 

"Direct your anger at me," Elijah said. He raised his arms. "Hit me," she looked at him and shook her head. 

"No, I.. I don't want to hurt you," she found herself shouting still and she didn't know how to stop. She rounded the back of the couch toward him. 

"Hit me!" He shouted. Before she could process what she was doing, she threw her fist into his chest, faster than he could block. The punch knocked him stumbling backward, sputtering slightly. She raised her hands to her mouth in shock and horror.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry," tears began to form in her eyes. "God I don't know how to do this!" She yelled. 

"No, no, that was excellent," Elijah nodded and praised. "Do it again." He raised his arms, fists balled. She looked from his fists to him and nodded slowly. She hesitantly swung her fist, trying to land an uppercut on his jaw. He blocked it easily and swung back at her, but she dodged quickly without really thinking about her actions. "Ah, you do know how to defend yourself," he commented. "Again." She breathed deeply, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Her gaze stayed locked on his. 

"Don't go easy on me," she commanded. 

He smirked at her. "As you wish."


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the late update!! Busy week! Enjoy <3 1.6k words

Night had fallen in Mystic Falls and Y/N exited the front door of the Donovan household, the interior now demolished. "We'll start at the Grill. If he's not getting drunk there, I'm sure the bartender can tell us where he is." She said to Elijah as he trailed behind her. He had found a pair of clean denim jeans and a t-shirt, very out of the ordinary for what Y/N was used to seeing him in. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What?" She asked irritably.

His hand snaked up and caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her comfortingly. She froze at the unexpected show of affection. He pulled away and began to walk past her. 

"You can't just-," she cut herself off before shaking her head. She smiled to herself before following after him.

-

Y/N walked into the Mystic Grill and searched the seating areas until she found him sitting alone, tucked away in a corner of the bar. A dangerous smile shadowed across her lips. She sped over to the corner, just hovering behind him. Elijah entered seconds later, watching the public in general. It was late enough into the night that the few people left in the bar seemed to be too drunk to notice. She leaned down and breathed against the back of James' ear before speeding away behind a corner when he turned to see what it was. James' brows furrowed as he slowly turned back to the bar, raising his glass to his lips. Y/N sped back behind him silently. 

"Did you miss me?" She whispered into his ear. James' heartbeat nearly stopped at the sound of her voice. Elijah smirked from across the room at the sound of it. James gulped hard but didn't turn around. 

"You're supposed to be dead, bitch," he said aloud. 

"I am," a deadly voice responded. Before he knew it, he was grabbed by the back of the collar and taken out of the grill, across the empty street and into the square in the center of town. The cold air hit him hard as he was sped and dragged across grass. Y/N threw him down into the grass and swiftly kicked him in the abdomen, hard. "How does it feel?" She mused to him. She kneeled next to him and picked him up by the collar with one hand before throwing punch after punch with the other hand, landing blows onto his jaw and cheeks. Small wounds opened and blood covered her knuckles as she laid into him. "How does it feel to be powerless?" She landed one more punch and he coughed, spitting out a tooth. He started to smile and laugh, teeth bloody and now crooked. His laugh fueled her rage. She picked him up again, this time through a fistful of dirty hair and dragged him as she walked determinedly in the direction of the neighborhood. James began to struggle against her, clawing at the hand that had tangled his matted hair. She grinned at his struggle, her eyes turning black as her determination grew.

\--

Kicking the door in, she marched into the house with her ex-husband in tow and tossed him down before kicking into his stomach, sending him skidding across the floor and into the mostly dried puddle of her blood. 

"I died because of you," She growled, looking at him. He clutched his stomach and looked up at her, his hands staining red. 

"That was the hope, darlin'," He snickered. "But I guess you just can't stay dead."

"Oh, but you can, _honey_ ," She said, the old pet name dripping with disdain. She walked toward him as he tried to crawl away, closing in on the wall behind him. The moonlight shone through the window above, illuminating the fear on his face. She landed another flat kick to his chest, sending him laying completely flat on the ground. She kept her foot on his chest, leaning her weight onto him. He gasped as the air exited his lungs from the force of her. "I'm so glad I left you," she spat in his face, resting her elbows on her bent knee. "Elijah?" She called, her gaze not breaking away from her horrified ex-husband. She felt his presence at her side immediately.

"Yes, darling?" He asked. James' eyes flickered to him and a snear came across his face.

"How fast do werewolves heal?" She asked him nonchalantly. 

Elijah stifled a chuckled, "Not as fast as we do, dear," He said. "In fact - do you mind?" he asked. Y/N nodded to him and Elijah leaned down to deliver a swift punch to James' left side. James cried out. "He's still bruised from our encounter in the cemetery."

Y/N grinned wickedly. "Good," before quickly lifting her foot off of James' chest and slamming it back down again. A loud crunch came from under her foot and James' yelped, his breath leaving his lungs again. He gasped desperately for air as bone fragments from his fractured ribs and sternum pierced the exterior of his lungs. "Is this painful? Does this hurt?" Y/N asked. "Imagine broken bones monthly, not to mention the mental abuse." James began to cough, blood spilling from him lips. "I was hoping for a fight. I didn't expect you to go down so easily." She said, taking a step back. "Maybe our training was for nothing?" She looked over her shoulder at Elijah, who had made his place by the banister of the stairs, watching from a distance.

"He never stood a chance anyway," Elijah said and shrugged. She nodded curtly and looked back down at the man at her feet. His first real gulp of air took place while his lungs worked to repair themselves.

"If you want to kill me so bad, do it. Coward," she knelt down next to him and his face contorted in pain and fear.

"I tried." He still gasped as the air returned to him.

"Try again. I dare you," she grabbed his throat and lifted him by the neck to stand. Once he was on his feet, she released him and he stumbled back. He looked at her with hatred.

"I never loved you," he said.

"Try harder," she replied. He swung a fist in her direction and she caught it, twisting his wrist and causing him to cry out. She laughed at his attempt and let go of his fist. He assumed a fight stance that was sloppy at best. He swung again, still not able to land a hit as she dodged it easily.

Her smile disappeared from her lips as she became angry. "You're nothing," she cried, extending her arms out. Rage filled her as she looked at the man in front of her. "You never were anything," she spat, "and I'm officially done with you. Rot in hell." And with that, she charged and tackled, sending them both out of the window behind James, into the fenced backyard of the house. The sound of glass shattering was loud in their ears. They landed on the grass outside and she straddled him before lifting him by his shirt and sinking her teeth into his neck, ripping away at the flesh beneath. James went limp beneath her, blood rushing from the open wound. She pulled away and let his body fall, pieces of glass digging into her knees and sharp points protruding from James' chest, the glass shatter launched into his back from the force of the landing.

She stood from the body, wiping her mouth on her arms. Blood streaked across her wrist and hand but she was no longer thirsty for the time being. Elijah stood at the now open window behind her and surveyed the scene in front of him before jumping down from inside the house and coming to stand behind her. He gripped her shoulder and squeezed as she gazed at the body before her. There was no heartbeat. Her emotions ran rampant from glee to relief to rage to despair. She finally landed on comfortably numb for the time being. She turned to face Elijah, her expression blank and calculating. He analyzed her, trying to decipher what she was feeling before settling on wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. Her arms numbly lifted to wrap themselves around his back, the soft cotton of his shirt comforting on her skin.

"I'm free." She blinked and gasped, realization finally hitting her. Her eyes filled with tears and she grasped onto him harder, burying her face in his chest. His grip tightened as her legs gave way, her chest heaving as she sobbed into him. He adjusted and moved them farther into backyard, away from the gory scene. He sat gently on the grass and lifted her into his lap, her breathing ragged as she cried.

Relief washed through her. She felt wrong for being happy that he was gone, until she remembered all the times he hurt her for simply trying to love him. As if reading her mind, Elijah spoke softly to her, "Your emotions are going to be a bit out of sorts for the upcoming weeks. It's okay to feel how you feel right now. He hurt you tremendously.. Now you can finally live," Elijah's gaze followed her face and tears, moving up and into the distance then finally up at the sky. The dark night was lit by the brilliantly bright stars and a waning moon.

He shook her gently and whispered to her, "Look at the stars, darling. They're celebrating with you," he laid her down next to him, fixing her hair to lay gently around her head as she wiped tears from her eyes. She gasped as she looked up at the bright lights above them. Elijah laid flat next to her and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly. She continued to cry, and he let her as they gazed at the stars together. For the first time in a very, very long time, Y/N felt safe and loved.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Obey! Thanks to everyone who enjoyed it <3

Five months had passed since the Mystic Falls incident. In the weeks after, Elijah had helped Y/N cope with the hell of being kidnapped, hunted and subsequently murdered by her ex husband, then, helping her cope with the bonus stress of transitioning and then killing said ex husband. The relief she felt the night it all happened lasted only for that night, as it was followed by guilt and sorrow and rage, emotions she was all too familiar with but not on the level she felt it at as a vampire. Elijah was there for her every step of the way, never leaving her side. Around month two, she had begun to even out and come to terms with what had happened. At month three, she was able to return to work, now having her hunger under control and her emotions in check.

In her recovery, the summer heat had melted away, being replaced by the warm tones of autumn, which were short lived. December rolled around and the New Orleans Christmas decorations came alive. Y/N was glowing. Her walls had begun to fall away and she was showing new bits and pieces of herself every day. Elijah watched as she grew confident in ways that may have been considered small, but it made her so much more special to him. She cared about her job more than ever, her coworkers included. She had begun friendships with fellow nurses and worked harder than she ever had before. Sophie had seen her less and less as Y/N had learned to live and love her life, uninhibited.   
  
She sat comfortably in her cozy apartment, for once bothering to make it feel like home rather than cold, and she actually wanted to spend time in her own space. There was no threat to her safety in her own home anymore. No denying herself the feeling of warmth and happiness. Her thoughts wandered to how she had changed as a vampire, and she dwelled on how she had spent her time as a human. She decided that she was ultimately the better version of herself this way. A knock on her front door startled her from her thoughts. She turned her head in the direction of the door and stood, wrapping her arms around herself as she opened the door. Elijah stood on the other side, looking at her expectantly. She stood aside and beckoned him in. 

"Good evening, darling." He smiled, bending to kiss her cheek. She grinned at him and closed the door behind him. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking around the room. Y/N’s grin switched to a grimace.  
  


"Actually, I... thought maybe we could spend the weekend here. At my place." She said sheepishly. She had made the comment to him that she missed the snow every winter. She hadn't seen it in about seven years. He arranged a stay for them at a cottage in upstate New York for the weekend, an early Christmas gift to her. "Could we maybe do the cottage another weekend? I'm just finally enjoying my own home, for once." She looked around the space and smiled happily. She turned back to look at him for his reaction and found him grinning at her. "What?" She asked.  
  


"Of course we can stay here. I adore seeing you this content. I'd do anything to keep you this way." He took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss atop her head as he hugged her. She closed her eyes and hummed merrily as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He pulled away slightly and lifted her chin to look up at him. "I'm quite proud of the progress you've made, Y/N." He praised. She blushed at him and tried to avert her eyes, but he kept her locked in his gaze. "You're truly remarkable." He whispered, leaning down to close the gap between them. He kissed her softly, his lips grazing hers. She closed her eyes in bliss. She let herself get carried away, deepening the kiss and nibbling at his bottom lip. He smiled and chuckled into the kiss. He gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away and turning to face the room.  
  


"Elijah?" She grabbed ahold of him, her hands grasping onto the sleeve of his jacket. She tugged and fumbled but managed to pull him back to her, her hands reaching to cup his face. "I'm sorry, I just -," she kissed him again hastily, toying with the buttons on his suit jacket. "I'm still getting used to the whole -," her lips were on his again breathlessly, his hands traveling the curves of her body. "Vampire thing," she moved her kisses slowly over to his ear and nibbled on his lobe, lowering down to his neck while nipping and sucking at the skin. She tugged the suit jacket off of him, leaving him in his classic button down dress shirt. He groaned and closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his lips before he bit his lower one.   
  


"Don't apologize, dear." He groaned, "We'll just have to get you accustomed to this lifestyle," he flipped the switch swiftly with his hands on her hips in dominance, pushing her backward into the door behind her. She gasped at the sudden change but welcomed it hungrily. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her arms. He threw the shirt away from them and lowered to his knees, kissing up and down her chest and abdomen, moving slowly down her body. His finger grazed along the top of the waistband on her leggings before he pulled them down and off of her, leaving her completely exposed. She panted and looked down at him. Nothing pleased her more than the sight of him in front of her, working his way down to where she wanted him most.   
  


As if she weighed nothing, he scooped her up by the thighs and placed her legs on his shoulders. He got right to work, sliding his tongue between her folds, her hips twitching at the contact as a satisfied moan escaped her. Her eyes dragged closed as his tongue circled her clit expertly, drinking her in. He hummed as he took in her taste and she moaned at the vibrations sent up her spine. He swirled his tongue over her clit, coaxing her closer to the edge. Her hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in it, tugging as she felt a familiar pit in her stomach. His name left her lips in a hiss, "Elijah, I'm close," she whispered. He snaked his hand up to her soaked entrance and plunged a finger in, instantly getting it covered in slick. Her moans began to pick up, his finger working her quickly. She tugged on his hair harder, just on the brink of orgasm when it was pulled away from her and he stopped. Her eyes flew open and she whined, looking down at him as he pulled away. In a flash, he was standing now, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other working the button and zipper of his pants, hastily pulling them off. He used his weight to keep her pinned against the door, legs wide open for him.  
  


Her hand found Elijah's cheek and she caressed it as she looked into his eyes. Hers were hazy and halfway closed as he thrust into her. He eyed her wrist that was mere inches from his mouth. He wanted her to feel the depth of emotion he held for her, and he could only think of one way to convey it to her. With one hand supporting her against the door, the other grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth, biting into her. Elijah didn't realize how badly he had wanted to taste her again until that moment, and he wondered how many different ways he could drink her in. He drank from her wrist as he thrust, her breathy moans mixed with the sound of skin on skin. Her eyes widened as she watched him with her wrist on his lips. She hooked her feet behind his waist as he pinned her against the door, his pace quickening still. The door behind them shook from his intensity.   
  


His hips snapped up against hers relentlessly, fucking her in the way she'd been craving. He pulled his lips away from her wrist as it healed itself, his eyes dark and filled with lust. Hers too began to turn black, the veins underneath becoming more prominent. He placed his free hand on the door behind her to stabilize himself, his forearm just beside her face. She threw her head back and cried out his name before turning her head and grasping onto his arm, biting into him. He hissed as she did, pleasure coursing through him. She gasped as she drank, a new feeling of euphoria and closeness washing over her. She pulled away with his blood running over her lips as her orgasm rushed through her, screams of his name reverberating off the apartment walls. His hand moved off of the door behind her and onto her throat, squeezing as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head.   
  


"Elijah..." she whispered hoarsely, his fingers still around her neck. "More," she whined. His eyes shone darkly and he released his grip on her throat, lowering her from the door. She grasped his arms and sped them across the apartment and into her room, pushing him down onto the mattress. He smiled and bared his teeth, eyebrows raised as she climbed atop him. She sank down onto his cock, taking him in entirely. She relished the look on his face as she did so, with his eyes partially closed and his mouth agape. A low moan escaped his lips as she began to bounce. His hands found her hips naturally, helping her keep balance and rhythm. She leaned her torso down, laying on top of him as she rode. She peppered kisses and bites along his chest and neck, drawing her name from his lips. She moved faster, sliding up and down on him with ease.   
  


He growled and pulled her off of him, quickly flipping them around so her back was on the mattress. She squealed as he did so, but it turned into a moan as he plunged into her roughly, not giving her time to adjust. His hand reached for her throat and he squeezed, giving the perfect amount of pleasure. He wasn't going to go easy on her, he was seeking his own satisfaction now. He lifted one of her legs up his torso, resting her ankle on his shoulder and he fucked her senselessly, his pace maddening and sloppy. One hand gripped his forearm above her, the other gripped the sheets beneath her as another orgasm washed over her and he spilled into her. He moaned, his voice raspy as he let the built up tension leave his body. He looked down at Y/N and found her already grinning at him. He pulled out of her and got up to find a towel.  
  


"May I ask why you're so chipper?" He asked her, moving onto the bathroom.   
  


"Vampire sex is awesome," she said enthusiastically. He stared at her through the mirror in the bathroom blankly before breaking out into a laugh.   
  


"Yes, darling. It is 'awesome'," he quoted back to her. Her grin faded into a smile as he walked out of the bathroom and to her side as she laid on the bed. He bent down to clean her up gently. After, he threw the towel into the dirty laundry basket and flopped onto the bed next to her. She looked at him adoringly as he laid his arm out in an invitation. She looked from him to his arm and, still smiling, climbed right up next to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  


"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.  
  


"I'll never be that me again." She countered confidently. "I can still be my own person even if I'm with you. I am my own fire."   
  


He squeezed his arm around her gently. "I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
